The invention relates to simulated nipples and nipple prosthesis.
Women occasionally seek to enhance their appearance and sensuousness, including an enhancement in the appearance of their breasts and/or nipples.
Wide varieties of surgically implantable prosthetic nipples are known. One example of a surgically implantable prosthetic nipple is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,465 issued to Wilkins. While generally effective for enhancing the sensuousness of the breast and nipple, the use of such surgically implantable devices has declined significantly over the years due the expense of implanting the prosthetic nipples, the relative permanency of the enhancement, and the health risks associated with the implanting and removal of such breast implants.
One temporary method of enhancing the appearance and sensuousness of the female breasts and/or nipples is through the use of a nipple fashion bra comprised of a bra configured with an attachment mechanism for accommodating attachment of a simulated nipple. One example of such a nipple fashion bra is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,083 issued to Schmidt. While significantly less expensive than surgically implanted prosthetic nipples and permitting a rapid return to the unenhanced appearance, such devices require the purchase and use of a specialty bra along with a supply of simulated nipples in order to achieve the desired appearance.
Externally positioned, temporary stand-alone prosthetic nipples are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,321 issued to Davis describes a prosthetic areola and nipple held in place over the natural areola and nipple of a female breast by an adhesive. While avoiding the drawbacks associated with implantable prosthetic nipples and nipple fashion bras, the stand-alone prosthetic nipples of Davis are cumbersome to use, uncomfortable to wear and difficult to remove due to the adhesive.
Accordingly, a need exists for a means by which a woman can simply, quickly, comfortably and inexpensively enhance the appearance and sensuousness of her breast and/or nipples while allowing a quick return to the unenhanced look and appearance of her breasts and/or nipples.
The invention is directed to a method of enhancing the tantalizing appearance of a covered female breast by producing the appearance of an erect nipple through the article of clothing covering the breast.
In a first embodiment, the method comprises the steps of (i) obtaining a pliable nipple enhancer wherein the nipple enhancer includes at least, (a) an areola portion having a convex outer surface and a concave inner surface configured and arranged to resemble the areola of a female breast, and (b) a nipple portion comprising a protuberance resembling the nipple of a female breast protruding from proximate the center of the outer surface of the areola portion of the nipple enhancer, (ii) donning an article of clothing, such as a bra, so as to cover at least a portion of at least one breast, and (iii) placing the nipple enhancer between the article of clothing and the breast with the inner surface of the areola portion of the nipple enhancer in direct physical contact with the breast in the absence of an adhesive. The nipple portion produces the appearance of an erect nipple through the article of clothing.
In a second embodiment, the method comprises the steps of (i) obtaining a pair of pliable nipple enhancers wherein each nipple enhancer includes at least, (a) an areola portion having a convex outer surface and a concave inner surface configured and arranged to resemble the areola of a female breast, and (b) a nipple portion comprising a protuberance resembling the nipple of a female breast protruding from proximate the center of the outer surface of the areola portion of the nipple enhancer, (ii) donning an article of clothing, such as a bra, so as to cover at least a portion of both breasts, and (iii) placing a first of the nipple enhancers between the article of clothing and a first breast and a second of the nipple enhancers between the article of clothing and a second breast with the inner surface of the areola portion of each nipple enhancer in direct physical contact with the breast in the absence of an adhesive. The nipple portion of each nipple enhancer produces the appearance of an erect nipple through the article of clothing.
In a third embodiment, the method comprises the steps of (i) donning an article of clothing which directly contacts the breast, such as a bra, and (ii) placing an adhesive free areola and nipple prosthesis between the article of clothing and the breast with the prosthesis in direct physical contact with the breast. At least the nipple portion of the prosthesis extends sufficiently from the outer contour of the breast to give the appearance of an erect nipple through the article of clothing.